witcherfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ciri
|colordeojos = Verde esmeralda |colordecabello = Ceniciento |titulos = Heredera del trono de Cintra Heredera de Inis Ard Skellig e Inis An Skellig Princesa de Brugge Duquesa de Sodden Soberana de Attre y Abb Yarra |profesion = Bruja Emperatriz de Nilfgaard (si el jugador lo decide en The Witcher 3) |habilidades = Gen de la Vieja Sangre Esgrima Magia (abandonada) |familia = Casa de Cerbin |padres = Pavetta Fiona Elen (madre) Emhyr var Emreis (padre) Yennefer de Vengerberg (madre adoptiva) Geralt de Rivia (padre adoptivo) |voz = *Anna Cieślak *Jo Wyatt *Ana De Castro (Gwent) |actor = Freya Allan (The Witcher) Marta Bitner (The Hexer) |ApareceEn = Libros: El último deseo La espada del destino La sangre de los elfos Tiempo de odio Bautismo de fuego La torre de la golondrina La dama del lago Estación de tormentas Juegos: The Witcher (Mencionada) The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings (Mencionada) The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Blood and Wine (Depende) }} Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, mejor conocida como Ciri, nació en 1252 o 1253,Las novelas tienen ciertas inconsistencias en cuanto a la edad de Ciri. probablemente durante la fiesta de Belleteyn.El último deseo Era la Princesa de Cintra, la hija de Pavetta y Emhyr var Emreis (quien en ese momento usaba el alias "Duny"), y la nieta de la Reina Calanthe. Después de que Geralt de Rivia deshizo la maldición de Duny, el brujo pidió como recompensa el hijo que Pavetta estaba esperando de él, pero que él mismo no esperaba, aplicando la Ley de la Sorpresa. Seis años después del nacimiento, Geralt volvió a Cintra a por ella, pero no se la llevó a Kaer Morhen, de hecho ni siquiera la miró. La reina no le entregó ninguna información, ni el género del niño, ni su nombre. Esta niña era Ciri. Mientras ella era todavía una niña, sus padres se perdieron en el mar y se los dieron por muertos (la revelación de los hechos reales se descubren más adelante en la historia). Ciri pasó su infancia en Cintra y en las Islas Skellige al cuidado de su abuela y su tío. Biografía La espada del destino La primera vez que Ciri se encontró con Geralt fue en el bosque de Brokilón, huyendo de las dríadas, las cuales querían a Ciri para ellas. Eithné, la reina de las dríadas, quería quedarse con Ciri, pero ella insistía en que quería quedarse con Geralt, insistía en que era su destino. Eithné le dio a Ciri el agua de Brokilón, que era un líquido que corrompía y hacía perder la memoria. Sin embargo, no tuvo ningún efecto en Ciri, y Eithné la denominó "Hija de la Vieja Sangre", recordándole a Geralt el juramento que él obligó a cumplir en tiempos pasados: "Dame lo que no esperas encontrar en tu casa, dame lo que ya tienes y aún no sabes". Eithné obligó a Geralt a beber de la copa, teniendo este un trance donde recordó que ese juramento se lo dio a la reina Calanthe, a quien le prometió regresar seis años después, cosa que nunca hizo. Finalmente, Ciri eligió quedarse con Geralt después de dejar Brokilón. Sin embargo, el brujo no se la llevó, sino que la dejó con el druida Myszowor, que trabajaba para Calanthe. La sangre de los elfos Luego vino la Masacre de Cintra, durante la invasión nilfgaardiana a Cintra, donde Ciri fue secuestrada por un caballero nilfgaardiano llamado Cahir. Ella consiguió escapar y vagó sin rumbo por algún lugar de Sodden, hasta que fue adoptada por la esposa de un comerciante ambulante como huérfana de guerra. Coincidentemente, Geralt había ayudado a este comerciante ante un ataque de monstruos, y el brujo volvió a hacer uso de la Ley de la Sorpresa. El destino volvió a unir a Geralt y a Ciri, y esta vez aceptaron su destino, tomándola el brujo como su hija adoptiva. El brujo la llevó consigo a Kaer Morhen, donde bajo la supervisión de Triss Merigold, la entrenaron como bruja. Tras darle de beber a la niña una poción de brujo se dieron cuenta de que Ciri era una Fuente. Más tarde, Geralt y Triss la llevaron al Templo de Melitele en Ellander, donde recibió instrucciones de Nenneke y de Yennefer, quien comenzó el entrenamiento mágico de Ciri. Tiempo de odio Cuando las noticias sobre la guerra comenzaron a extenderse, Ciri y Yennefer abandonaron Ellander, se dirigieron hacia Gors Velen y luego a la isla de Thanedd y a Aretusa, donde la hechicera tenía la intención de matricular a Ciri y asistir a la conferencia de magos. Las cosas no resultaron como se esperaban, hubo un ataque durante la conferencia y varios individuos, incluyendo a Vilgefortz y Cahir, intentaron secuestrar a Ciri, fracasando estos en su intento ya que la niña huyó por un portal en Tor Lara. Dada la naturaleza del portal, Ciri cayó en el desierto de Korath. Sin saber donde se encontraba, la niña decidió ir hacia el oeste. Desafortunadamente, vagó en círculos durante un tiempo, hasta que decidió usar a las estrellas como guía. Casi muere de deshidratación, hambre y agotamiento, pero apareció un unicornio, al cual Ciri apodó "Caballito", el cual la ayudó a salir del desierto. Sir Sweers y sus Tramperos la encontraron y la pusieron a salvo. Ciri, aún sufriendo problemas emocionales, se unió a los Ratas, un grupo de bandidos a los cuales conoció cuando ellos rescataban a uno de sus miembros, Kayleigh. Ciri y Mistle, una de las bandidas, se convirtieron en amantes. El cazarrecompensas Leo Bonhart fue contratado por Stefan Skellen para matar a Ciri, y por el barón de Casadei para capturarla. La torre de la golondrina Bonhart mató a los Ratas. Sin embargo, no mató a Ciri ni la llevó con el barón de Casadei, por lo que no cumplió ninguno de sus dos contratos. Bonhart la encarceló durante un tiempo, golpeándola, torturándola y obligándole a pelear en la arena de Claremont, que pertenecía a su primo Houvenaghel. Ciri logró escapar gracias a la ayuda de Neratin Ceka, cuando Bonhart la había llevado a la aldea de Unicornio en la víspera del equinoccio. Había ido a reunirse con Stefan Skellen y el hechicero Rience, posiblemente para negociar algunos términos para liberar a Ciri. Bonhart entonces, mató a Neratin Ceka, mientras que Skellen hirió gravemente a Ciri, desfigurándola con un orión cuando ella huía de la aldea con su yegua Kelpa. Luego, fue encontrada moribunda por Vysogota de Corvo, quien la escondió y le curó sus heridas en el pantano de Pereplut. Se quedó con Vysogota hasta el Saovine, donde se puso a buscar la Torre de la Golondrina. Mientras, Skellen, Rience y Leo Bonhart trataban de cazarla bajo la orden de Vilgefortz. Finalmente, Ciri escapó a través de Tor Zireael. Tor Zireael era una torre gemela de Tor Lara, la cual tenía un portal que llevó a Ciri al mundo de los elfos Aen Elle. La dama del lago En el mundo de los Aen Elle fue recibida por Avallac'h, un antiguo sabio elfo, quien le explicó que debía "pagar una deuda", refiriéndose a la pérdida percibida por los Aen Elle cuando Lara Dorren tomó a Cregennan de Lod como amante. Los elfos creían que Cregennan les había "robado" la vieja sangre al casarse con Lara. Para "reparar" este crimen, Avallac'h quería que Ciri engendrara un hijo con Auberon Muircetach, rey de los Aen Elle. Esta era la única manera en que Avallac'h dejaría a Ciri volver a su mundo. En su camino a Tir ná Lia, la capital del mundo de los Aen Elle, conocieron a Eredin Bréacc Glas y a la cacería salvaje. Ciri inicialmente estaba enamorada de él, Eredin se dio cuenta de esto y uso eso para controlarla. En Tir ná Lia, Ciri finalmente se reunió con Auberon. Intentaron muchas veces concebir un hijo, pero no pudieron; para Auberon, ella era solo una simple humana, un ser de poca importancia para un Aen Elle como él. Sin embargo, era muy orgulloso y se negó a admitirlo. Eredin sugirió el uso de una "poción" que le permitiría a Auberon concebir un hijo con Ciri. Además, Eredin le dijo la verdad a Ciri: Avallac'h nunca la dejaría volver a su mundo. Sabiendo esto, Ciri buscó ayuda en los unicornios, reencontrándose con Caballito, ya maduro. Estos le explicaron a Ciri que La Puerta de los Mundos estaba hechizada por un poder místico conocido solo por los de la Sangre Mayor, pero estos habían perdido su poder, y lo estaban buscando. Por eso necesitaban a Ciri. Los unicornios le explicaron todo a Ciri y le dijeron cómo debía escapar. Ese mismo día, Ciri volvió a visitar a Auberon para descubrir que él había bebido la "poción" que Eredin le había sugerido, la cual resultó ser demasiado fuerte y mató a Auberon. Esa noche, Ciri trató de escapar de Tir ná Lia, usando un barco contra la corriente de un río, pero fue detenida por Eredin, quien reveló sus verdaderas intenciones, siendo las mismas que las de Avallac'h. Los dos lucharon, y Ciri resultó victoriosa debido a la subestimación del elfo a sus habilidades, cayendo este en el río. Más tarde montó a Kelpa y se alejó de Tir ná Lia. Se reencontró con Caballito, quien le ofreció su ayuda. Mientras huía, se dio cuenta de que había un montón de huesos y cráneos humanos. Caballito le explicó que eso es lo que pasaría si Avallac'h o Eredin lograban sus cometidos; también ese sería el destino de todos los mundos, incluido el de Ciri. Caballito le pidió a Ciri que se transporte hacia otro mundo, su única vía de escape. Esto llevó a la manifestación más grande del poder de Ciri, dándole el título de "Señora de los Mundos". Este poder le permitió recorrer el espacio y el tiempo a su antojo. Sin embargo, al no lograr controlar ese poder, Ciri tuvo que viajar por varios mundos hasta encontrar el suyo. Finalmente, viajó al castillo de Stygga para entregarse a Vilgefortz a cambio de la libertad de Yennefer. Sin embargo, cuando llegó allí, Vilgefortz se negó a liberar a Yennefer y en su lugar reveló su plan para embarazarla y usar su placenta para tener acceso a la vieja sangre. Ciri es salvada por Geralt y su compañía. Más tarde llegó la Brigada Impera al mando del Emperador Emhyr var Emreis. A pesar de que Emhyr le reveló a Geralt que él también quería tener un hijo con Ciri, le informó también de que era su padre, y al final dejó ir a la niña. Geralt, Yennefer y Ciri salieron del castillo de Stygga y viajaron; primero visitaron los Celos, donde visitaron las tumbas de los Ratas. Yennefer luego se fue a Vengerberg, y Geralt y Ciri viajaron a Toussaint. Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Jaskier a punto de ser ejecutado por hacer enojar a Anna Henrietta tras acostarse con otra mujer. El bardo fue indultado y Geralt le aconsejó que se fueran antes de que ella pudiera cambiar de opinión y decidir ordenar su ejecución nuevamente. Luego, Ciri fue convocada a Vengerberg por Yennefer, y Geralt le dijo que se encontrara con él en Rivia dentro de seis días. Después de viajar a Vengerberg, ella y Yennefer fueron invitadas a la Logia de Hechiceras en Montecalvo, donde revelaron sus planes de enviar Ciri a Kovir con un nombre falso para tener un hijo con Tancredo Thyssen, el único hijo de Esterad Thyssen. Ciri expresó que deseaba pensarlo durante su viaje a Rivia, ya que ya había aceptado encontrarse con Geralt allí. Philippa Eilhart proclamó que su capacidad para abandonar Montecalvo y viajar a Rivia dependía de lo que decidiera la Logia, por lo que lo sometió a votació: Sheala de Tancarville, Sabrina Glevissig, Keira Metz y Assire var Anahid votaron en contra de que abandonara Montecalvo, mientras que Triss, Margarita Laux-Antille, Francesca Findabair, Ida Emean aep Sivney, Fringilla Vigo y eventualmente incluso la propia Philippa Eilhart votaron a favor de dejarla ir. Luego viajó con Yennefer y Triss a Rivia. Llegaron a Rivia en medio de un pogromo, y Ciri se apresuró hacia la multitud para tratar de encontrar a Geralt. Después de que Yennefer y Triss lanzaron una tormenta de granizo sobre la ciudad y detuvieron los disturbios, encontraron a Geralt empalado y sangrando en el suelo. Tras gritarle a Yennefer porque su magia no pudo salvar a Geralt, la hechicera perdió el conocimiento. Caballito apareció en la orilla del lago; su cuerno comenzó a emitir una luz dirigida por Ciri sobre Geralt y Yennefer. El unicornio señaló un bote; Ciri colocó a unos inconscientes Geralt y Yennefer en el bote y se metió con ellos. Geralt y Yennefer llegaron a la isla de Malus, y la hechicera le informó al brujo de que Ciri se había ido. Después de abandonar Rivia con Geralt y Yennefer, Ciri viajó a un mundo diferente donde conoció a un caballero llamado Sir Galahad que la invitó a la corte del Rey Arturo en Camelot. Ella estuvo de acuerdo, y los dos se fueron juntos, dirigiéndose a Camelot a través de las tierras de Y Dynan Bach Têg. The Witcher En el juego, el posadero del pueblo de Aguas Turbias le cuenta un cuento a Geralt sobre Ciri. Posadero: Ahem... Hace mucho tiempo, en un valle lejano, vivía una niña. Ella era una verdadera princesa, hechicera y bruja... Geralt: ¿Las tres? ¿No es eso mucho? Posadero: No interrumpas. ¿Quieres oír la historia o no? Geralt: No interrumpiré de nuevo. Posadero: Una historia sobre el destino, podría resultar útil, brujo. "Nació una princesa, tenía padres amorosos y una abuela que era una gran reina. Vivía en palacios custodiados por cientos de caballeros. Todo el mundo pensaba que se convertiría en una poderosa reina. Pero el destino tenía otros planes. Sus padres murieron. Los enemigos mataron a su abuela y tomaron el reino. Sin embargo, la princesa sobrevivió. Su destino quedó ligado a un brujo particular. Ella ganó una nueva familia en Kaer Morhen, el asentamiento de brujos. Aprendió a luchar. Pero el destino hizo ruido de nuevo. La muchacha tenía un talento mágico. Ella era una Fuente. Los brujos temían al poder incontrolable de una Fuente, y necesitaban a una hechicera para ayudarlos. Estudió magia arcana. La hechicera amaba al brujo, y ambos adoptaron a la chica. Ella estaba verdaderamente feliz y podría haberse convertido en una poderosa hechicera... Pero la guerra estalló, y el destino separó a la familia. Agredida, la muchacha desató su magia y se convirtió en una cazadora. La muerte la siguió: Todos a los que ella había amado habían muerto. Solo el brujo y la hechicera negaron el llamado de la Muerte. El destino la llevó a costas extranjeras, pero ella volvió. El peor asesino la siguió, pero salió victoriosa. Los agentes de todos los reinos la persiguieron, pero nadie la atrapó. Cuando mató a todos sus enemigos y la paz descendió sobre el mundo, ella volvió con el brujo y la hechicera, solo para ver como el destino se burlaba de ellos una vez mas." Geralt: ¿Que pasó? Posadero: Un campesino mató al brujo, la hechicera murió tratando de revivirlo, la niña no podía hacer nada porque había desechado su magia. Así que la princesa que no gobernaría, la bruja que luchaba contra humanos y la hechicera que no usaba hechizos usó sus poderes para abandonar el mundo. Geralt: Siento que no me has contado todo. Posadero: Todo menos una cosa. Su nombre era Cirilla. ¿Que importa eso? The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings Vernon Roche lee un informe sobre la muerte de Geralt de Rivia y Yennefer de Vengerberg en Rivia, varios años antes de que se mencionara a Ciri. "Los cuerpos de Geralt y Yennefer son llevados por una muchacha misteriosa de pelo ceniciento". Yarpen Zigrin menciona a Ciri durante sus conversaciones con Geralt y Zoltan. The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Ciri es uno de los personajes más importantes en el tercer juego, donde se encuentra siendo perseguida por la cacería salvaje. El jugador no puede cambiar entre Ciri y Geralt a su voluntad, sino mas bien asumir el control sobre sus acciones durante algunos puntos cruciales de la trama. En el prólogo, Geralt experimenta un sueño donde entrena a la joven Ciri en Kaer Morhen. Sin embargo, el sueño se convierte en pesadilla, apareciendo la cacería salvaje, congelando a todos, incluyendo a Ciri y a Geralt sin poder hacer nada. Habiéndose escondido por más de medio año en otros mundos, la cacería salvaje finalmente encontró a Ciri, obligándola a huir. Ciri descubrió que Geralt había sido capturado en algún momento por la cacería salvaje, logró liberarlo y luego lo envió a las afueras de los bosques de Kaer Morhen, aunque el brujo perdió su memoria en el proceso. Varios meses más tarde, junto al elfo Avallac'h, regresó de otro mundo y llegó a Skellige, donde la cacería salvaje la encontró y atacó. Avallac'h fue maldecido durante este ataque antes de que los dos pudieran teletransportarse, y fueron separados en el proceso. Ciri apareció en el Cenagal del Jorobado, donde fue encontrada por las Moiras. Sin embargo, las Moiras tenían la intención de entregarla a la cacería salvaje, ya que poseía la vieja sangre. Sabiendo esto, Ciri escapó a los bosques cercanos, evitando a Imlerith. Viajó al oeste de Velen, encontrándose con una muchacha llamada Gretka que estaba perdida. Ciri ayudó a la niña y salvó a un hombre de un lobisome. Luego fue llevada a Percha del Cuervo, donde Phillip Strenger (conocido como el Barón Sanguinario) le concedió asilo. Durante una carrera con Phillip, los dos fueron atacados por un basilisco, y Ciri se vio obligada a usar sus poderes para rescatarlo. Ciri se dio cuenta de que la cacería salvaje percibía sus poderes, por lo que abandonó Percha del Cuervo y se dirigió a Novigrado. Ciri contactó a Jaskier para obtener ayuda para reparar una filacteria para deshacer la maldición de Avallac'h. Luego de evadir una trampa hecha por la Guardia del Templo, Jaskier le sugirió a Ciri ir con Bastardo Hijo, quien accedió a reparar la filacteria a cambio de robar el tesoro de Sigismund Dijkstra. Bastardo apareció luego, capturando y torturando a Dudu, un amigo de Ciri y Jaskier. Ciri logró rescatar a Dudu, pero sus acciones captaron la atención de la Guardia del Templo, los cuales la persiguieron hasta la Isla del Templo. Justo cuando un ballestero le disparó, Ciri se teletransportó y sobrevivió al ataque. Ciri volvió a Skellige, precisamente a Hindarsfjall, donde cayó inconsciente a las orillas de un lago. Avallac'h y un nativo de Skellige, Skjall, encontraron a Ciri y la llevaron a la casa del muchacho para que se recupere. Mientras Ciri se recuperaba en el sauna del pueblo la cacería salvaje atacó, obligando a Ciri a huir; fue hacia donde se encontraba Avallac'h, en un bote. Pero vio a uno de los jinetes de la cacería salvaje herir a Skjall. Ella quería volver para ayudarlo, pero Avallac'h la aturdió con un hechizo y la teletransportó a la Isla de las Brumas para ocultarla de la cacería. Ciri fue capturada por una compañía de siete enanos que estaban varados en la Isla de las Brumas. Luego fue encontrada por Geralt, quien había logrado deshacer la maldición de Avallac'h; este le dio al brujo una luciérnaga mágica que lo guió hacia la Isla de las Brumas. Después de que Geralt se ganó la confianza de los enanos, estos lo dejaron ver a Ciri. Al ver que su cuerpo estaba helado y no mostraba señales de vida, Geralt asumió que Ciri había muerto, pero la luciérnaga mágica se fusionó con Ciri y le devolvió la vida. Con la búsqueda de su hija finalizada, el brujo se sintió aliviado al fin, los dos se abrazaron y vivieron uno de los momentos más felices de sus vidas. Ciri y Geralt se pusieron al tanto de todo lo que había pasado. Ciri le reveló la razón por la que Eredin la buscaba, y es que el mundo de los Aen Elle se enfrentaba a una aniquilación, por lo que el rey de la cacería quería usarla para impulsar el portal que unía ambos mundos para conquistar el Continente. Mientras se preparaban para irse, se dieron cuenta de que los enanos robaron el bote de Geralt, antes de descubrir que el buque insignia de la cacería salvaje, el Naglfar, se encontraba ya en la Isla de las Brumas, obligando a Ciri a teletransportarse con Geralt a Kaer Morhen. A su llegada, Ciri se reencuentra felizmente con Vesemir, Yennefer y Triss. Sin embargo, la celebración es interrumpida, ya que la cacería salvaje prontamente atacaría en Kaer Morhen. Geralt buscó aliados, mientras que Triss le dio a Ciri un amuleto para invocar bolas de fuego. Vesemir aconsejó a Ciri esperar dentro de la fortaleza mientras se desarrollaba la batalla. Aún así, Ciri desafió la orden de Vesemir al ver que Triss necesitaba ayuda, y salió a la batalla. Tras esto ayudó a Eskel en su lucha contra Caranthir. En última instancia, la cacería logró congelar a todos los combatientes excepto a Ciri y a Vesemir. Imlerith atacó a ambos, logrando derrotar a Vesemir y forzando a Ciri a soltar su arma. Sin embargo, no queriendo que Ciri se rindiera, Vesemir apuñaló a Imlerith y este mató al brujo rompiéndole el cuello. Dentro de su dolor y angustia, Ciri desencadenó un grito mágico que afectó a la cacería. Caranthir creó un portal para huir, Imlerith huyó, pero Eredin fue a por Ciri. Caranthir sabía que Eredin moriría en el intento y lo forzó a atravesar el portal. El poder de Ciri se había salido de control, amenazando con matar a todos en Kaer Morhen si Avallac'h no hubiese intervenido. Posteriormente, Ciri intervino en la discusión que tenían Geralt, Avallac'h, Yennefer y Triss sobre restaurar la Logia de Hechiceras para luchar contra la cacería. Esto a ella le molestó, ya que estaban tomando las decisiones sin siquiera preguntarle. Unos días más tarde, Ciri se desalienta de su entrenamiento con Avallac'h, ya que no había progresado. Geralt puede animarla con una pelea de bolas de nieve o amargarla con la cerveza de Lambert. Más tarde, Ciri despierta a Geralt, informándole de que Imlerith iba a asistir a un banquete en la Montaña Calva en Velen, al igual que las Moiras. Geralt puede sugerirle ir a visitar a su padre biológico, Emhyr var Emreis, antes de ir a la Montaña Calva. Si Geralt y Ciri van a Wyzima, Emhyr se dirigirá a ella con todos sus títulos, mientras los nobles y soldados se arrodillan ante ella. Luego presenta la segunda mitad del pago de Geralt como agradecimiento por encontrar a su hija. Si Geralt acepta o no el dinero afectará de algún modo a Ciri. Luego, Ciri entabla una conversación privada con Emhyr, en la que se enfurece, enojada por sus intentos de comprarla. Semanas después llegan a la Montaña Calva y se ven obligados a lidiar con una celebración local, donde terminan enviándolos con Fugas, un silvano que se encarga de las ejecuciones. No es problema para Geralt y Ciri, por lo que el siguiente paso fue decidir qué harían ahora, quien mataría a Imlerith y quien a las Moiras. Deciden que Ciri debe ir a enfrentarse con las Moiras. Ciri las interrumpe mientras revolvían un caldero con restos humanos, mostrándose como bellas mujeres. Al comenzar la batalla, estas toman su verdadera forma. Ciri logra matar a Guisadora y a Susurradora, pero Tejedora logra huir junto con el medallón de Vesemir. La misión fue un éxito y ambos volvieron a Novigrado, donde Ciri tenía una multitud de asuntos personales que resolver. Ciri estuvo presente cuando Geralt y Avallac'h trajeron a Ge'els desde el mundo de los Aen Elle y mostró la prueba de que Eredin fue el que asesinó a Auberon Muircetach. La oniromante Corine Tilly mostró a todos a través de sueños cómo fue el regicidio que cometió Eredin. Luego, Philippa Eilhart y Margarita Laux-Antille piden reunirse con Ciri. Si Geralt acompaña a Ciri a la reunión, socava su confianza. Las hechiceras le dan una invitación a Ciri para unirse a la Logia. El grupo viaja a Skellige para encontrar un artefacto élfico llamado Piedra Solar para atraer a Eredin a una trampa. Ciri expresa su deseo de investigar el laboratorio secreto de Avallac'h, ya que sospecha que el elfo le está ocultando algo. Ella se va con Yennefer a esperar a que Geralt aparezca. Al entrar en el laboratorio se encuentran con un árbol genealógico de los descendientes de la vieja sangre. Avallac'h estaba estudiando a todos los descendientes de Lara Dorren, incluso aquellos que se creían extintos. Enseguida se encuentran con una elfa, que dice ser la amante de Avallac'h, y procede a insultar a Ciri, llamándola mestiza degenerada, entre otras cosas. Ciri se enoja ante esta situación, tanto que quiere destrozar el laboratorio. Geralt puede ayudar en los destrozos animándola o calmándola al abrocharle el collar de Lara Dorren alrededor de su cuello, deprimiéndola. Una vez fuera, Ciri pide ir a Hindarsfjall para ver a Skjall, siendo informada de su muerte. Si Geralt se niega a acompañarla, Ciri se deprimirá. Si acepta acompañarla, se reúnen más tarde o se van directamente hacia allá. Ciri se entera de que Skjall nunca fue enterrado, sino arrojado junto a un montón de cadáveres. Luego de encontrar su cadáver y darle un entierro apropiado, son abordados por una banda de aldeanos que los confrontan, ya que según ellos Skjall fue deshonrado y su nombre fue manchado. Ciri amenazó con represalias si profanaban la tumba de Skjall y revela el papel que tuvo el muchacho al salvarla de la cacería salvaje, restaurando su honor. Luego, el grupo viaja a Undvik para lanzar la trampa, con la flota nilfgaardiana evitando que el Naglfar huya por el mar, y las hechiceras bloqueando sus intenciones de teletransportarse. Aunque se le aconsejó quedarse en la orilla de la isla, Ciri se dio cuenta de que Geralt y el destacamento nilfgaardiano estaban congelados, por lo que decidió salir y ayudar. Avallac'h le aconsejó que fuera a por Caranthir y rompiera la joya en su bastón para levantar el hechizo de congelamiento. Después de luchar contra los soldados y sabuesos de la cacería salvaje, se encuentra con Caranthir y luchan. Aparentemente lo había matado, pero este la agarra, y afortunadamente Ciri se teletransporta. Luego de que Geralt hiriera de muerte a Eredin, el rey elfo declaró que Avallac'h los había engañado a ambos, haciendo que ambos se enfrentaran mientras se llevaba a Ciri. Cuando Geralt se dirige a la Torre de Undvik en busca de Avallac'h, se vive una nueva Conjunción de las Esferas. Una vez en la torre, Geralt se prepara para enfrentarse con Avallac'h. Entonces, el elfo tira su espada, demostrando que él no los traicionó, sino que solo siguió el deseo de Ciri de venir a la torre. Geralt discute con Ciri, ella le dice que tiene que derrotar al Frío Blanco. Dependiendo de las decisiones de Geralt en relación a Ciri, ella puede sobrevivir o morir a causa del Frío Blanco. Si Ciri sobrevive y no se encuentra con Emhyr, o se reunió con Emhyr pero Nilfgaard pierde la guerra, Geralt le dirá al Emperador que ella murió salvando al mundo, antes de reunirse con Ciri y darle su espada de brujo. Si Ciri sobrevive y se reunió con Emhyr, y Nilfgaard ganó la guerra, cuando Geralt se reúna con Ciri en Huerto Blanco, esta le revela que ha decidido tomar el lugar de Emhyr como Emperatriz de Nilfgaard. Entrada del diario thumb|250px :Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, ¿qué puedo decir de ella? ¿Que el apócope de su nombre es Ciri, que nació en el 1251, que tiene el cabello ceniciento y una cicatriz en la mejilla? :Todo es cierto, y propio de la Cirilla a quien mejor conozco, la que vi por primera vez hace tantos años, la que parecía... no corriente, pero sin duda no tan extraordinaria como es en realidad. :Porque Cirilla también es una bruja muy capacitada, heredera de varios tronos, la última portadora de la vieja sangre, una fuente poderosa y dotada de excepcionales talentos mágicos y la Dama del Espacio y el Tiempo. ¿Esto no hace que detalles como el color de su cabello o la fecha de su nacimiento resulten secundarios? :También podría deciros que es la hija adoptiva de Geralt, pero sería una simplificación flagrante. Ciri es mucho más. Es el destino de Geralt, su hija inesperada, alguien atada inseparablemente al brujo por los enmarañados grilletes del sino. :Cumpliendo con una tradición ancestral de los brujos, Geralt llevó a Ciri a Kaer Morhen cuando quedó a su cuidado. Allí, Vesemir y él le enseñaron las artes de los cazadores de monstruos profesionales. Fue entonces cuando se revelaron sus talentos mágicos y descubrieron que era una fuente. El don de Ciri también resultó ser una maldición, ya que la obligaría algún día a esconderse de todo el mundo... incluso de Geralt. :La biografía de Ciri contenía un gran secreto más. Su padre biológico era nada menos que el emperador de Nilfgaard, Emhyr var Emreis. Las palabras del soberano confirmaron los temores que poblaban la mente de Geralt después de la pesadilla que tuvo. Ciri había vuelto y corría peligro de muerte, ya que la implacable cacería salvaje le seguía la pista. :Yennefer dejó claro por qué la cacería salvaje quería a Ciri: querían el poder latente en su vieja sangre. También le dijo a Geralt que habían visto a Ciri en la arrasada Velen y en Novigrado, la mayor ciudad del mundo. :Resultó que era cierto que Ciri había pasado por Percha del Cuervo. Estuvo allí como huésped del caudillo del lugar, Phillip Strenger, también conocido como el Barón Sanguinario. Pese a su violento apodo, este hombre fue amable y respetuoso con Ciri. :Mientras estuvo en Velen, Ciri tuvo un enfrentamiento con una especie de bruja o brujas en las ciénagas. :Geralt averiguó lo ocurrido con Ciri en las ciénagas de boca de las repugnantes moiras. Incluso Ciri, capaz de defenderse mejor que casi cualquier ser vivo, tuvo suerte de huir sana y salva de estos poderosos seres. :Las visiones reveladas por la máscara de Uróboros no dejaron duda alguna: Ciri había participado en la catástrofe mágica de Ard Skellig. Y además, confirmaban que había estado en las Skellige... y luego había huido al afrontar un grave peligro. :La prueba definitiva y tangible de que el emperador había dicho la verdad sobre los perseguidores de Ciri llegó en forma de cadáver, el de un guerrero de la cacería salvaje. Los jinetes seguían la pista de Ciri. :Visto a posteriori, poner en contacto a Ciri con Bastardo Hijo no fue una de mis mejores ideas. En mi defensa, he de decir que corría tanto peligro que incluso el plan más arriesgado parecía mejor que la inactividad. :Después de muchas aventuras y desventuras, Geralt por fin encontró a Ciri en la Isla de las Brumas. Cuando cruzó el umbral de la estancia en la que ella dormitaba, el hechizo protector que Avallac'h había conjurado se rompió por la presión de la suma de sus destinos. Geralt se reunió con su hija adoptiva tras años de separación y búsqueda. No hay palabras para describir la felicidad que sintió en aquel momento. :Se cumplió la predicción de Avallac'h de que la cacería salvaje caería sobre Kaer Morhen en cuanto Ciri llegara. Ninguno de los presentes escatimó esfuerzos para defenderla, pero al final fue ella quien les defendió. Por medio de un estallido de poder desbocado, la fuerza bruta de la vieja sangre salvó a los protectores de Kaer Morhen de una muerte segura. :Aunque fue Cirilla quien convenció a Geralt para que la acompañara a vengarse de Imlerith, fue el brujo quien se enfrentó al asesino de Vesemir en un duelo definitivo. Sin embargo, Ciri también acabó con seres maléficos aquel día, ya que mató a dos de las tres monstruosas hermanas que habían usurpado el poder en Velen. :Ciri llevaba desde niña sin ver a su padre. De hecho, Emhyr era un extraño para ella, además de ser responsable de la muerte de muchas personas a las que apreciaba. :Si Geralt lleva a Ciri hasta Wyzima ::Estar cara a cara ante él sin duda fue uno de los desafíos más difíciles que había afrontado. :Si Geralt rechaza la recompensa ::Ciri salió victoriosa de la prueba y siendo más consciente de lo profundo e incondicional que era el amor que Geralt, su padre adoptivo, le profesaba. :Enfrentarse a la Logia es una tarea complicadísima, y más de un alma valiente movería montañas para eludirla. Sin embargo, Cirilla decidió plantar cara a las poderosas hechiceras. Por los relatos que llegaron a mis oídos, infiero... :Si Geralt no acompaña a Ciri a la reunión con la Logia ::...que dejó clarísimo a las señoras de la magia que tenía criterio propio y que no sería una herramienta servil en sus manos. :La visita al laboratorio secreto de Avallac'h reveló datos que conmocionaron a Ciri. Aunque sabía desde tiempo atrás que era la última del linaje de Lara Dorren, la única heredera superviviente de la llamada vieja sangre, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que los sabios élficos y los magos humanos llevaban dos siglos interesados en dicho linaje. Las palabras de la arrogante elfa también le dolieron y se enredaron en su corazón como un zarzal espinoso. :Si Ciri destroza el laboratorio ::Aunque dar rienda suelta a la cólera sobre objetos inanimados no se considera un comportamiento muy maduro, alivia bastante. Ciri optó por esta solución, la más sencilla. Misiones asociadas *Kaer Morhen *Tras los pasos de Ciri *El Barón Sanguinario *La historia de Ciri: El Rey de los Lobos *La historia de Ciri: La carrera *La historia de Ciri: Desde las sombras *La historia de Ciri: La huida de la ciénaga *La historia de Ciri: La visita a Bastardo Hijo *La historia de Ciri: A velocidad de vértigo *La calma antes de la tormenta *La Isla de las Brumas *La Batalla de Kaer Morhen *Sangre en el campo de batalla *Montaña Calva *Preparativos finales *Agradecimiento *Preparativos de batalla *Una hija de la vieja sangre *La tumba de Skjall *Hielo quebradizo *Tedd Deireadh, la Era Final *Algo termina, algo comienza *Por muy humilde que sea... (Blood and Wine - Depende) Notas *De acuerdo a La sangre de los elfos, su nombre deriva de la palabra "Zireael" del Idioma Élfico, que significa "Golondrina". *En algún momento a fines del siglo XIV, ya no existen retratos de ella. Irónicamente, el que la gente cree que es de ella en Cintra es en realidad el de su doble. Edad de Ciri En los libros hay información contradictoria en cuanto a la edad de Ciri: *En La sangre de los elfos, Ciri afirma que tiene 13 años en la primavera de 1266 (afirmación respaldada por Tiempo de odio, cuando dice que tiene 14 en 1267). *En La torre de la golondrina y La dama del lago, algunos personajes suponen que tiene entre 15 y 16 años, lo que la haría nacer en 1251 o 1252. Sin embargo, Ciri no confirma ni corrige estas declaraciones. *Cerca del final de La dama del lago, en marzo de 1268, Emhyr comenta que han pasado 16 años desde que él y Geralt se vieron por última vez, osea 1252. Galería Netflix Ciri full.jpg|Ciri (interpretada por Freya Allan) en la Serie de Netflix Young Ciri painting.png|Pintura de la Princesa Cirilla en The Witcher 3 Ciri child concept eurogamer.jpg|Arte conceptual de la niña Ciri en The Witcher 3 (I) TW3 Young Ciri Concept.jpg|Arte conceptual de la niña Ciri en The Witcher 3 (II) Ciri hair concept eurogamer.jpg|Arte conceptual del cabello de Ciri en The Witcher 3 (I) Tw3 ciri hair concept.png|Arte conceptual del cabello de Ciri en The Witcher 3 (II) Ciri concept eurogamer combined.png|Arte conceptual para Ciri en The Witcher 3 (I) Ciri concept2 eurogamer.jpg|Arte conceptual para la armadura de Ciri en The Witcher 3 CiriWitcher3.png|Arte conceptual para Ciri en The Witcher 3 (II) Ciri early model witcher 3 eurogamer.jpg|Modelo en progreso de Ciri para The Witcher 3 Ciri gamescom 2014 render ultra hq by scratcherpen.jpg|Render de Ciri en The Witcher 3 alternateciri.jpg|Skin alternativa de Ciri en The Witcher 3 Tw3 cardart neutral ciri.png|Arte de la carta de gwynt en The Witcher 3 Tw3 cardart neutral ciri alt.png|Arte de la carta de gwynt en The Witcher 3 y el juego Gwent: Ciri: Dash Gwent cardart neutral Ciri.jpg|Arte de la carta de Gwent: Ciri Gwent cardart neutral Ciri nova.jpg|Arte de la carta de Gwent: Ciri: Nova Tw3_full_Ciri_render.png|Render (I) Ciri 2.jpg|Render (II) Ciri-series.jpg|Ciri (interpretada por Marta Bitner) en The Hexer Ciri'stattoo.png|Tatuaje de Ciri en The Witcher 3 Referencias ar:سيري cs:Ciri de:Ciri el:Σιρίλλα en:Ciri fr:Ciri lt:Ciri nl:Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon pl:Ciri pt-br:Ciri ru:Цирилла sk:Ciri uk:Цірілла vi:Ciri zh:奇莉 Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Cintranos Categoría:Personajes de La espada del destino Categoría:Personajes de La sangre de los elfos Categoría:Personajes de Tiempo de odio Categoría:Personajes de Bautismo de fuego Categoría:Personajes de La torre de la golondrina Categoría:Personajes de La dama del lago Categoría:Personajes de Estación de tormentas Categoría:Personajes de los cómics Categoría:Personajes de The Hexer Categoría:Personajes de la serie de TV de The Witcher Categoría:Personajes de The Witcher 3 Categoría:Personajes de Blood and Wine